Creatures of the Night
by mariana-chan1
Summary: Quistis is the chosen one... R&R plz! Chapter 5 UP!
1. One and Only

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (only the plot). Square Enix owns the characters; Joss Whedon owns the idea and the tagline at the beginning of the chapters :P

_A/N: This story begins 4 years after the sorceress war. I'm going to give more info in the upcoming chapters cause it would spoil this one**. I hope you like it!**_

*-*-*Creatures of the Night*-*-* 

_In every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone shall stand against the demons, the vampires and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer._

It was dark, she was walking outside Balamb Garden looking for that evil soulless night creatures but it appeared that she had staked all them…for this night, at least. Suddenly one vampire jumped off a tree and punched her on the face, she fought back punching him in the stomach and throwing him to the grass, she took out her stake and dusted the vampire.

Quistis Trepe; wearing black board pants, a white tank top, a black velour sweatshirt and black combat boots and with her stake in her hand made her way towards Balamb Garden fighting some bite bugs that crossed her way.

 _I can't do this alone anymore_

When she was about to walk into B-Garden she noticed a blonde man, boy, vampire, demon…or whatever he was walking towards the forest. _I'm so tired, but I should go, it's **my** job…for one night I guess nothing is going to happen…_and without another thought she walked in.

She was near the directory checking if any vampire had made his way into B-Garden _I guess it's all clear…_Quistis started walking towards her bedroom when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned and saw no other than Seifer Almasy, dressed in his usual clothes and with his usual smirk "What are you doing awake, Seifer?" asked Quistis hiding the stake behind her and hoping that he hadn't seen her fighting outside.

"uh… I was in Balamb buying some stuff," said Seifer trying to hide his nervous, thankfully she believed him "and you?"

"I couldn't sleep so…uh…I went out to take a walk and kill some vamp- monsters" she cleared up _I hope he doesn't ask more questions _"Isn't it a bit late for taking a walk **alone**?" asked Seifer "either way…I don't care. Good Night!" said Seifer waving his hand at her and walking towards his room.

Quistis just stood there looking at him. Then she walked to her bedroom. When she was outside it she took her keycard and opened her bedroom's door. Her bedroom was like any other SeeD room it had a bed, a wooden bedside table, some photos of her friends on the walls, a desk with a computer and a bathroom. 

Quistis lay over her bed and remembered how her life had changed since her nineteenth birthday when Edea told her that a new evil was going to rise and that she was the only one that could face them because she was **_the chosen one_**. In the day she was just an instructor, a SeeD but in the night she was **_the slayer_**.

None of her friends knew who she was.

_Should I tell them? What would they think about me? Maybe they'll think that I'm crazy, that there's not such a thing like vampires or demons… at least I can show them……… yeah, tomorrow night I'll show them… I know it's my job but I just can do this alone anymore……… I **need** help…_

Quistis got up from her bed, grabbed her gray PJ and went to the bathroom. She took a hot shower, put on her PJ and brushed her teeth. After 15 minutes, she got out of the bathroom, dived under her bed covers and started to think again _I just can't stop thinking for some minutes and sleep? _Quistis growled _Who was that man near the forest? He was a man, right?_

***º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

The next day was a cloudy and rainy day; it looked like it was late in the afternoon. Most of the students were in the cafeteria, eating and/or chatting or in the library finishing homework. Rinoa, Squall, Zell and Claire were sitting in their usual table in the back of the cafeteria next to a window overlooking at B-Garden's yard.

"What a saaaad day" said Zell while he took a bite from his hot dog "It's so dark outside…" said Rinoa while she looked outside.

"I don't fell like doing **anything **today" said Zell before taking another bite from his hot dog.

Quistis walked into the cafeteria with an exhausted look on her face talking with Selphie and Irvine. Irvine spotted their friends in their usual table. The three of them walked over them "Hey guys!" said Irvine and Selphie in unison while Quistis only waved her hand.

"Quistis you look tired, are you ok?" asked Claire "yeah, I'm fine" laid Quistis, she was tired of killing vampires on her own, and she needed help.

"I'm going to work," said Squall getting up.

_Now or never Quistis! _"Wait!" said Quistis, all of them looked at her "I need to talk with all of you, I would like if Seifer was here but I don't see him a lot" explained Quistis.

"Whatever you need, you can talk it with us Quisty" said Irvine putting his hat over Selphie's head "yeah, we're your friends"

"Alright…_how do I begin? _Do you believe in vampires?" she asked. Everyone exchanged looks, _vampires? Do they even exist_ thought Zell. "Uh…Quistis, I think vampires doesn't even exist," said Zell looking at her.

Quistis bit her lip, she was very nervous, her friends would think she's crazy, she had no doubt about it, but she had to try maybe they'll believe her a little. "That's what you all you think, am I right? That vampires doesn't exist," asked Quistis. All of them nodded.

"Well, uh…I have to tell you something about it" said Quistis wanting to run out of there. "OH! NO! Quistis you're not a vampy, are you?" asked Selphie covering her mouth.

"No I'm not, Selphie but I'm a…a…vampire slayer" said Quistis looking down at the floor. She felt all of her friends looking at her.

Rinoa took Squall's hand and asked him to sit down, Squall sat down "Are you sure Quistis? I mean vampires don't even exist," said Squall. Quistis looked away, she looked at the students chatting with their friends, eating…"Yeah, I believed that also but…if any of you wanna see. Wait for me at the front gate at eleven o clock" with anything more said she left the cafeteria.

All of them were shocked, looking at each other as if wanting for someone to say anything, Irvine was the first one who spoke "We're gonna go, right?"

"I guess," answered Squall coldly.

"Wow…Quistis a vampire slayer?" said Zell looking at all of his friends "I would never had thought about it"

"Come to think about it no one of us would never had thought about it… specially that part about vampires" said Irvine rubbing the back of his head. 

Rinoa looked at all of them "Guys, our gang is not precisely very **normal**, if you know what I mean, look…we have a sorceress, a knight, a cowboy, a chicken wuss – she smiled looking at Zell and Irvine-, a hyperactive girl, an ex-knight and now a vampire slayer? I don't see any problem with it," said the raven-haired girl playing with her fingers.

"You're right Rin but I don't think **everyone** talks about vampires, right?" asked Zell "Zell, my friend, you really are a chicken wuss" said Irvine teasing Zell. Everyone –even Squall- but Zell laughed.

"So we're going with Quistis tonight, right guys?" asked Claire. All of them nodded.

Squall stood up "Now I have to go to work or Cid will kill me. Bye" said Squall giving kissing Rinoa's forehead.

Quistis was walking towards the dormitory when something caught her eye. There were a lot of students gathered in the parking lot's entrance. She decided to take a look overhearing what were the students saying.

"I think one of the member of the faculty found him," said one student dressed in his cadet uniform to a girl "yeah I heard that too, do you think he's really dead?" asked her.

Quistis walked in and saw a SeeD lying on the floor; Dr. Kadowaki was already there "I think he's dead………" said the physician, after feeling the pulse of the SeeD, to another SeeD and a nurse.

"What happened here?" everyone there turned and saw Squall, who had just entered the parking lot. "Commander –said Dr. Kadowaki pointing to the SeeD's neck- it appears that some kind of bat has bit him". Quistis and Squall exchanged worried looks.

"I'm going to take him to the infirmary to check him" said Dr. Kadowaki indicating the SeeD and the nurse to put him on a stretcher. The SeeD and the nurse walked out of the infirmary carrying the dead SeeD and with Dr. Kadowaki behind them asking the students to return to their normal activities leaving only Squall and Quistis there.

Squall paced around thinking for a while, Quistis looked at him and then to the floor "Do you think some vampire did that?" asked Squall stopping to pace around and standing in front of Quistis.

"Yes"

Squall nodded and leaved the parking lot. Quistis started looking for something suspicious but nothing… She felt someone had walked in and she turned.

"Seifer, you scared me," said Quistis. "What happened? I heard someone died," asked Seifer getting close to her.

"Yes" said Quistis getting away from him "I have to do some stuff. Cya Seifer" she said waving at him and going out of the parking lot. 

_Who could have done it? Could it be really a bat? Or it was a vampire?_

It was already 10:55 and Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Claire, Irvine and Selphie were waiting in the front gate for Quistis talking about the dead SeeD.

"But there aren't vampires inside Garden, are they?" asked Selphie with fear in her voice to her friends "I dunno Selphie" answered Squall scratching the back of his head.

After some minutes they saw Quistis walking outside Garden with a black bag "Hey Guys!" greeted Quistis.

"What's inside that bag, Quistis?" asked Claire pointing the bag "Some slayer weapons…stakes, crosses…I was going to bring garlic but…you know…it smells…" said Quistis smiling to her friends.

"Do we have to stake them through the heart?" asked Rinoa, Quistis nodded "ewww" said Rinoa, Claire and Selphie together.

"Let's begin the vampire hunting!" said excitedly Irvine.

"Don't get too excited Irvine, it's really tiring and remember something, the vampires and demons are **very **strong," said Quistis before giving each one of her friends a stake or a cross. After ten minutes without finding any vampire the slayer friends began doubting again of the existence of vampires but didn't said anything.

They were far from Garden, near the beach, when a dozen of vampires attacked them.

_Shit! _Thought Zell before starting punching the vampire on his face.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_A/N: So? What do you think of it? Good? Bad? Please review!!!___


	2. Another cloudy day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (only the plot). Square Enix owns the characters; Joss Whedon owns the idea and the tagline at the beginning of the chapters :P

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Sorry for the late update but I was studying for an important exam, thanksfully exams are over for now..._

***-*-*Creatures of the Night*-*-***

_In every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone shall stand against the demons, the vampires and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer. _

_15 vampires later..._

Quistis staked the last vampire with the observant glare of her friends. Everyone had fought with the undead creatures, they even 'played' a little with the last vampire before Quistis staked him. Irvine casted a "fire" spell but he only made the vampire run around in circles yeling, then Claire casted a "stop" spell but it didn't inflict any damage to the vampire, finally Quistis staked him.

"I'm tired" said Zell sitting down on the wet sand in Balamb's coast with his friends "Quisty, you did this alone? How long? Why you didn't told us before?" asked concerned Selphie. Quistis smiled at her worried friend "I've been doing this for about...two years. I didn't told you because it is ** my** destiny, it's ** my** job" Selphie smiled 

"But Quistis...why you decided to tell us?" asked Zell.

_"_Because I...I...couldn't do this alone anymore...I needed your help. Guys..you don't know how tiring this slayer-thing can be, I couldn't prepare well my classes because at night I was here fighting vampires or demons and when I returned to my bedroom I only wanted to sleep and that was what I did everyday." answered Quistis whipping away some tears. Quickly Rinoa, Selphie and Claire hugged her.

Squall was looking towards the fire cavern, he had noticed someone there, he wasn't so sure if he was looking at them but somehow it was weird...

"Squall!" shouted Irvine "Where are you going?"

Squall turned to face his friends, he had been walking towards the fire cavern "uh...I thought I saw someone there" answered Squall looking to the Ifrit's lair again.

The sky was beautiful that night, the stars were shinning as ever and the eight friends were talking, mainly asking Quistis things they should know about vampires and demons. 

"So Quistis...how did you find out you were the slayer? Somebody told you or you discovered it by yourself?" asked Claire.

_Should I tell this to them? What'll they say about it? _"...Matron told me"

Everyone was shocked _Edea? She told Quistis? How did she know?_ thought Rinoa, there was an awful silence for some minutes, that seem like eternity, but Rinoa **had** to know "uh...Quistis how did she knew you were the...the slayer?" Quistis thought carefully her answer before answering something without sense.

"I really don't know how she knew, maybe it had something to do with her sorceress powers...but I remember the exact words as if she had talked to me yesterday, this is what she said to me: _**In every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone shall stand against the demons, the vampires and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer. You're this generation slayer, my child.**_" 

Everyone listened Quists attentive like if she was telling them some bedtime tale, _not only she's one of the seeds who saved the world but she also is a slayer, ** the** slayer _thought Squall.

They stayed in the beach talking until 1:30 am when Zell started yawning and telling them they should get back to Garden. The gang stood up and walked towards B-Garden without encountering any monsters, vampires or demons but they didn't knew someone was watching them from a hidden place.

***º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

The next day was just as cloudy and rainy as the day before. The Garden was still silent everyone was sleeping...well not everyone. Squall woke up and noticed Rinoa sleeping next to him with her hand on his chest. He kissed her forehead and turned to check the clock -5:58- "It's early..." mumbled Squall, he noticed a green light shinning in his pants, he grabbed them and took out his cell phone; he had a message.

"_Squall, it's Dr. Kadowaki I called you but you didn't answered...anyway...I checked Ron Montgomery, the SeeD founded yesterday at the parking lot, and the bite he has isn't a bat one, he was bitten by something else. I'm going to continue researching if you can come to the Infirmary. Bye."_ said Dr. Kadowaki's recorded voice.

_It wasn't a bat...It must have been a vampire but...who? Quistis said yesterday she had staked the night before a lot of them and Mr. Johnson _(A/N: the guard at B-Garden's gate) _is alright, so a vampire didn't walked in here, he's here. _He closed his eyes _DAMN! the students are in danger..._

"Squally, are you Ok?" mumbled Rinoa getting closer to him "yes, uhh...I have to talk to Quistis, Rin" answered Squall looking at Rinoa's brown eyes, Rinoa nodded.

Squall got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom _I will have to talk with Headmaster Cid also, but I can't tell him that we must close Garden because a vampire's here...Quistis must decide if she wants to tell him _thought Squall while he took a cold shower. When he got out he found Rinoa already dressed.

"Going somewhere?" asked the handsome commander putting on his leather pants "I promised Selphie I was going to go with her to Balamb, she wanted to buy a new pair of boots and some dress or something like that" Squall rolled his eyes while he buttoned his pants "Squall...could you take Angelo out for a walk?" asked the young sorceress; he nodded, putting on his with shirt "oww...you're such a sweetie. I have to go. Bye" said Rinoa before she gave Squall a kiss on the lips. When they parted she patted Angelo's head and leaved their bedroom.

Quistis was in her bedroom dressed in her gray PJ checking some exams _Thanks Hyne it's Saturday! _thought the blonde Instructor _At least now they now... _She smiled at the thought of Selphie asking if she was a vampire. 

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Quistis!" shouted a male voice from outside

Balamb Town sure had changed. It was more modern now, maybe not as modern as Deling City or Esthar but thanks to the latter Balamb had now a huge mall -only beaten in size by Esthar's White Rose Mall (as it was called)- and some restaurants.

Rinoa and Selphie were walking happily in the mall checking every store looking for Selphie's black boots, a blue navy shirt and a white tank top with a puppy on it. 

"Look!" said Rinoa to her green-eyed friend. Selphie's eyes widened when she looked across the window at her dream boots. They were black leather boots with zips on both sides. "OH HYNE!!!! I WANT THEM!!!" shouted excitedly Selphie making a lot of people turn to see her "I didn't knew you liked leather Selph" said Rinoa looking at them "I don't like to too much but when I saw this boots in the malls catalogue I felt in love with them at once!" answered Selphie while she dragged Rinoa inside the store to buy them. After some minutes a very happy Selphie walked out of the shoe-shop with a big smile on her face.

"Rin!! you hadn't bought anything!" exclaimed worried Selphie 

"Don't worry...let's go to buy your skirt and your tank top. Maybe I'll buy something for me there" said Rinoa smiling.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

A/N: That's it for his chapter! What do you think of it? Good? Bad? Review time!!!!


	3. Conversations, Games and Fights

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything (only the plot). Square Enix owns the characters; Joss Whedon owns the idea and the tagline at the beginning of the chapters :P_

_A/N: Thanx a lot for your reviews._

***-*-*Creatures of the Night*-*-***

_In every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone shall stand against the demons, the vampires and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer. _

Quistis got up from her chair and walked to the door. It was an unusual Saturday morning, mainly because any other Saturday she would be sleeping after a slaying night. She opened the door and looked to the brown-haired man and the beautiful dog she had in front of her blue eyes.

"Hey..." said Squall waving his hand to Quistis "Hi Squall! Hey Angelo!" said Quistis patting the lovely dog's head "Quistis, I have to talk with you... -said Squall looking to the floor- about Ron Montgomery" "Oh! ok...come in" She motioned Squall to walk into her bedroom. Once he and Angelo were in she closed the door.

"Can you wait me a minute? asked Quistis, Squall nodded. The blonde instructor walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Squall was staring to the walls, looking to the pictures of all of them he smiled. _I remember that one...it was __at the party, after Ultimecia's defeat._

_*-*-*-*-* Flashback *-*-*-*-*_

The entire garden was in the ballroom, having a great time after their Commander and friends saved the world from time compression. Selphie was recording everything in her video camera "Irvy, I think it's time to take a picture of this moment" said Selphie to the sharpshooter "All right I'm going to look for Rinoa and Squall who, I think, are still on the balcony. You get Quistis, Zell and...ask to the library girl if she can take us a picture" said Irvine before running towards the balcony.

Selphie walked to their table to tell her friends "Hey! Claire...could you take us a picture?" asked the green-eyed girl "Alright!" answered the librarian handling Zell a soda so he would not choke **again** with his lovely hot dogs.

Irvine walked towards them with a happy Rinoa and a very pissed off Squall "I told you! I don't want to be in **any** picture" said Squall with a serious tone in his voice "C'mon Squall! Don't be like that, man!" said Irvine sitting down on a chair next to Quistis.

"Squall! You have to be in the picture! Everybody's going to be! C'mon for Rin!" pleaded Selphie, Squall sighted; he hated that his friends always forced to do something because of Rinoa, they knew that for her he would do anything. "Whatever..."

"WOOHOO!!" said Selphie jumping.

Selphie sat down in the nearest chair next to Irvine, with her head on his shoulder, both of them smiling. Zell, who was next to Irvine, was hugging the latter and Quistis was hugging Rinoa. Rinoa was between Quistis and Squall, hugging both of them and with a huge smile on her face whereas Squall was as serious as always.

"Ok! I'm going to take the picture!" said Claire standing in front of them "Squall smile!" shouted Claire.

"But..." said the commander "C'mon Squally!" said Rinoa kissing his cheek "Allright"

"One...Two...Three!" She pressed the button. All of them were smiling.

_*-*-*-*-* End of Flashback *-*-*-*-*_

Quistis opened the bathroom's door; she was dressed in a brown knee length skirt and a white sleeveless shirt. "Squall, did I make you wait a lot?" asked Quistis sitting down on the bed. Squall shocked his head "Nah...I was looking to the pictures," said Squall pointing the one at the celebration party, Quistis smiled "Ok...so what do you wanted to talk about? -asked Quistis- Sit down" 

Squall grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her "Ok... Dr. Kadowaki called me and left a message saying that Ron's bite wasn't a bat's one, of course we already know that a vampire killed him...what I'm trying to say is that...you said you killed vampires the night before, right?" Quistis remembered how she staked the vampires and all of them were turned to dust "Yeah...then I walked in, talked a bit with Seifer..." "With Seifer?" asked surprised Squall, Quistis nodded "...and came to my room" finished Quistis. 

Quistis looked down at Angelo. She was sleeping on the floor, next to her. She looked at Squall and after seen him thinking she looked back at Angelo and scratched Angelo's back and patted her on the head. Squall stood up "I'll continue...- Quistis looked at him- Ok, you returned, talked to Seifer, went to sleep, the next day Ron's bitten **and**...here's the important thing...Mr. Johnson's alright... that means the vampire or whatever bit Ron didn't walked in here, he's here" explained Squall looking at Quistis.

"You've made a good point but...Maybe the vampire didn't attacked Mr. Johnson and walked in, bit Ron and got out" said Quistis "Quistis, either way the Garden is in danger, we should tell Cid about it" Quistis nodded "I'll think about it" 

Squall opened the door "Angelo let's go!" he call out and the beautiful dog ran to him. Quistis got up and closed the door.

Zell, Irvine and Claire were in the cafeteria having lunch and playing triple triad while they talked about last night.

"Do you remember when the vampire -he took a bite from his hot dog- ssharted roonnin loke crazie?" said, or tried to say, Zell to his girlfriend and his best friend. "Zell...could you swallow your food and then talk?" asked the black-haired girl "Yes ma'am" answered the blonde SeeD.

"Claire, could you continue playing? Or we left it like a draw?" asked Irvine taking a sip from his coffee "In your dreams Irvine, I'm going to beat you **again**" said confidently Claire putting her Bahamut's card under Selphie's card changing its color.

Zell was eating and looking at Irvine and Claire playing _Damn...why I must suck on triple triad or why they have to be so good at it?_ he thought. He looked to the cafeteria's door and saw Seifer walking in _Great...this is just great.... _Some months after Ultimecia's defeat Seifer returned to Garden to become a SeeD, this time he passed the exam, and started hanging with his 'orphanage friends' after Selphie told him they had forgiven him because they knew he was being manipulated by Ultimecia but still he and Zell didn't get along to well.

Seifer sat down in a chair next to Irvine and looked at Zell "Hey chicken wuss!" greeted Seifer with his cocky smirk "WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME?" shouted Zell making all the cafeteria to look at him "uhhh...sorry!" Everyone returned to their activities.

"Zell...don't take him seriously" advised Irvine looking at Claire who was going to put her last card on the board "You'll die when you see with which card I'm going to win, Irvine" said Claire giggling "Let's see then..." said Irvine smirking. Claire carefully placed her Blobra card under Irvine's Leviathan card changing its color.

"**WHAT?? **A blobra card turned my precious leviathan card?" mumbled Irvine _Damn... _"I told you, I was going to win again but you can have it back" said Claire handling Irvine her, now, leviathan card "No, Claire you won. Keep it yourself" said Irvine not accepting the GFs card "But is yours! I'm not going to talk more about it! Take it!" said Claire putting the card on his hands "Thanks Claire" She nodded "But I won".

Squall was walking with Angelo through B-Garden's halls checking if everything was alright. There weren't many students in the halls _It's Saturday, remember Squall... _he said to himself. Most of the students went out during Saturday and some of them visited their families, mainly the ones that had families in Balamb. 

Angelo was sniffing something "What is it girl?" mumbled Squall. The intelligent dog sniffed the odor through the halls, to the dormitory. From there, she started running "Angelo! Wait!" yelled Squall running after her towards the girls section. She sat down outside a cadet's room. _Jill Lenk?_ "What's happening Angelo? C'mon let's get out of here," said Squall dragging the dog out of the girls section to the living room, between the boys and girls section.

"Squall!" 

Squall turned and saw Rinoa and Selphie walking towards him with **lots **of shopping bags with a big smile on their faces. Selphie said goodbye to the couple and walked towards her room. Rinoa put her bags over a black leather couch and patted her dogs head, then she turned to give Squall a soft kiss on the lips. After a bit Squall pulled away and sat down on the leather sofa.

"Squall...something's wrong?" asked Rinoa worried. Squall looked at her and told her what had happened a few minutes ago. "I don't know, Rin...I think we must check what's going on in that bedroom and then close Garden for a while". Rinoa sat next to him and hugging him, she whispered, "We'll figure this out, don't worry".

It was past midnight and rain was falling off the sky wetting Quistis Trepe and Zell Dincht, who were in their usual night patrol outside B-Garden. She was carrying a stake inside her jacket and Zell a cross bow "Quistis! This is amazing I've never used this weapon!" said excitedly Zell. Quistis rolled her eyes and looked behind Zell.

"Watch out!" 

Zell moved a side and avoided the vampire's attack, Zell punched the vampire on the face throwing it to the grass, the vampire stood up and punched Zell, again, on the face and pushed him to a tree _Oh Shit! _thought Zell trying to get up. The vampire turned and looked at Quistis, she run to him with her stake on her hand but the undead creature blocked her attack letting the stake fall next to him and kicking it far away. This wasn't the first time something like that happened to Quistis and she knew very well what to do on that situations, _Run! _thought the blonde instructor. Quistis turned and started running but she stumbled with the wet grass. _Shit what I'll do now... _The vampire was getting close to her _Think, Quistis think **quickly**..._ The vampire was getting closer to her neck _what can I do? That's right!_

"Zell! The cross bow! ZELL!!!" shouted Quistis, the vampire looked at her with a confused face, he turned and the injured SeeD pressed the crossbow's trigger shooting the vampire in his heart, dusting him.

Quistis quickly stood up and walked towards Zell "Are you alright?" He nodded and tried to get up but fell to the wet grass "I guess I'm not so well, huh? My back hurts" Quistis and Zell smiled "I guess it's time to get back to Garden" She helped him to get up, he puts his arm around her shoulder and she puts her arm around his waist, and walked towards B-Garden silently.

_A/N: What do you think of this chapter? I know the fight scene is a bit crappy but this is my first fic that involves fighting scenes so I hope to get better at that. Please review! _

*

*

*

*

:-)


	4. The mysterious letter

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything (only the plot). Square Enix owns the characters; Joss Whedon owns the idea and the tagline at the beginning of the chapters :P_

_A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, but I was too busy and also with a terrible writter's block, that I still have that's why I think this chapter sucks, but I hope you like it. As always, thanks for your reviews!_

**--Creatures of the Night--**

_In every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone shall stand against the demons, the vampires and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer. _

_One week later..._

The Garden had been evacuated after Squall told Cid about the _'_mysterious_'_ deaths. The only people there were in the Garden were Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Quistis and Seifer. Even Claire had left after Zell asked her to return to her house telling her he would be ok.

Quistis and Rinoa walked inside Balamb Garden after their patrol near Balamb Town. This night had been slower than the nights before, they were only attacked by three vampires and then had fought some monsters they had encounter in the vamp-hunt. Now, they were talking while they walked to their bedrooms. 

"I'm tired Quisty" said Rinoa with a yawn "You're not the only one" replied Quistis smiling to her friend. The past two days Quistis and Rinoa had patrolled together, before, Selphie and Irvine patrolled with her. Quistis was very grateful to her friends; they had supported her as if nothing had happened.

They where walking by the Infirmary when they noticed a blond man walking towards them "Hi Seifer!" greeted Rinoa. Quistis wondered where was Seifer going this late in the night and where was his gray trench coat? Why he was wearing a black one?

"Hi there... what are you doing walking by the dark Garden corridors at this time of the night?" asked Seifer looking at Quistis, who was eyeing him suspiciously. "I ask the same question to you, Seifer. We're coming from Balamb. Seifer, we have to go. Bye!" said Quistis quickly grabbing Rinoa's hand and pulling her away from him. Seifer stood there looking at them for a minute and then continue walking outside Garden.

"Quistis what happened?" demanded Rinoa freeing herself from Quistis.

"I don't know... I just feel Seifer's a little weird" answered Quistis looking over her shoulder, she saw something -or somebody- moving quickly, Rinoa also looked and saw nothing then she turned and looked at Quistis "What happened?" "I think I saw somebody but don't worry, it must be me" 

Rinoa felt Quistis wasn't telling her the truth, _it should have been something important for getting away from Seifer like that but what was it? Was it a vampire? _Thought the young sorceress.

"Well... then let's go to rest. I'm **very** tired," said Rinoa yawning. Quistis nodded. Both of them walked quietly. After a few minutes they arrived to Rinoa's bedroom. Rinoa walked into he room and waved to Quistis before closing the door. Quistis continue walking towards her bedroom. She gave a last view to the corridor before closing the door. Everything was normal.

Placing her stake over her bedside table, she noticed over her bed a paper. She carefully took it. It was a note. 

_"__I'm watching you slayer"_

Quistis was shocked, confused and scared, emotions a slayer shouldn't feel according to her. She sat down on her bed reading the note again _Who wrote this? _thought Quistis laying down on her bed grabbing the coverlet and covering herself, she was trembling.

_Calm down Quistis. You shouldn't be scared. It's just a note. I can't be scared. _"I** can't**" said Quistis outloud _But... nobody else knows I'm a slayer; it must be a vampire or a demon or... I don't know... _She wanted to know who wrote that.

She closed her eyes thinking who could have written the note and reading countless times the words "I'm watching you slayer" she felt asleep.

**ººººººººººº**

Quistis was lying on her bed thinking about last night _I guess I should tell the guys about this. Now I'm sure they're not going to leave me alone. _She smiled at the thought of this; it was great having friends that care about you. She got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and then she would go to eat breakfast.

Squall was going out of the training center with Zell, who was a little depressed because Claire wasn't there. They had been there almost two hours fighting with some grats and one t-rexaur.

"Zell, you did the right thing so stop talking about that, ok?" said Squall irritated.

"But..." after Zell could say another word Squall shot him a killing glare "Ok, ok..." said Zell giving up.

Squall's mind was in other place, Quistis hadn't told him if she was going to tell everything to the headmaster and he had so many things to do to be talking with Zell _As if I care..._ thought the blue eyed man.

"Squall?" asked Zell with a scared voice rubbing the back of his head "What is it now Zell?" asked Squall tired.

"You know... when all the students were here they were the ones killed, but know we are the only ones here so..." "So we are going to die? That's what you're asking right?" 

Zell nodded, "Zell, we evacuated Garden for three reasons. Reason one: We must assure the safety of the students, reason two: to verify if one of the students is a vampire, that reason will be true if nothing happens while we're here and reason three: to check if the vampire enters Garden at night"

Zell nodded and they continue walking silently but Zell broke the silence again "Nobody's gonna die right?" asked Zell. Squall only looked at him sadly and then turned his head to the front looking at the blonde girl that was walking towards them.

Quistis looked at Squall and Zell talking, _by the look on Squall's face Zell must be talking about Claire again..._ thought the blond girl. "Hi Quistis" said Squall keeping his hands in his pockets, "Hi" said Quistis handling Squall the note she received last night. Zell also was reading the note over Squall's shoulder, Zell's eyes widened after reading it "Quistis... who?" asked Zell shocked. She shocked her head "I don't know..."

Squall turned to Zell "Please gather everyone in the library..." ordered Squall, Zell nodded "...**and** call Matron" Zell ran towards Irvine's bedroom. 

"Squall... I think you should get away from this," said Quistis not wanting her friends to be hurt "I don't want any of you hurt, after what happened to Zell last week" Squall turned in direction to the library and began to walk "Don't worry. We'll figure who's the vampire, that's why were here. C'mon let's go!" 

They were walking towards the library and suddenly Squall stopped, Quistis looked at him confused.

"Quistis... maybe Edea told Cid everything... maybe he already knows" said Squall looking at the floor "As you say it maybe..." They entered the library and in silence they sat down waiting for the others.

The night was cold and dark. He was outside doing what he did every night; she was close he could feel her. Dressed in his usual night clothes -black coat, black pants and black shirt- he decided to walk around by Balamb a little more before returning to his place. Maybe she knew he was there, maybe she didn't. This night she wasn't going meet him, he has to wait for the perfect opportunity, some more days...

Certainly this night wasn't nearly as good as the nights before, he had "eaten" only a girl, who was walking in one of the most desolated streets in Balamb.

He walked for around fifteen minutes but he decided to return to his place, he didn't want to introduce himself to the slayer... yet...

_A/N: I really don't like this chapter too much, as I have said before, but I like the last 'scene' of it. What do you think? **Constructive criticism** please._


	5. Surprise

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything (only the plot). Square Enix owns the characters; Joss Whedon owns the idea and the tagline at the beginning of the chapters :P_

_A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so sorry for not updating for lots of months but college keeps me too busy and writer's block sucks. I've redone and revised so many times… I hope it's good. Ok, I know you don't want to hear me so here's the chappy! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Creatures of the Night**

_In every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone shall stand against the demons, the vampires and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer._

Quistis was sleeping when somebody knocked her door, she woke up and turned on her lamp, which was over her nightstand; her eyes turned to her black clock, which showed, in big numbers, 00:25. The knocking continued "Who could come to my bedroom at this hour of the night" thought Quistis.

'KNOCK! KNOCK!'

Carefully she slipped her feet into her peach slippers, and got up. Quistis opened the door and nobody was there. In front of her, only was the empty hallway. The night was cold, and it was raining again.

"Was it my imagination" thought the blonde girl.

Quietly she got out of her room and stood in the middle of the hallway looking to the sides.

Wrong move.

"Nobody is here" Quistis shrugged and returned to her room only to face with a man, or what it looked like a man; she couldn't see him well, due to her lamp was, now, turned off.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"Shut up" he interrupted her "I'm watching you, slayer. **Always**" She looked over her shoulder at her Save the Queen whip, over her desk. She moved a little closer to grab it, her hand was close but still she couldn't reach to it, she moved her hand a little more… _A little more… _she moved a bit and grabbed it.

"I recommend you to not do anything. If you move the slightest bit, you'll be dead in a blink, slayer" said the mysterious man "Now, stand there" he ordered pointing towards where she was originally standing.

She did as she was told. He was getting closer to her, and she still couldn't see him. "What do you want" asked her again, terrified. "I told you to shut up"

"Where have I heard this voice" thought the instructor "I'll have to tell Squall tomo".

Everything happened in a matter of seconds, he grabbed her neck and sank his teeth into her. She felt to the floor, dead.

**-**

Quistis woke up panting "Damn..." she got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom, washed her face and stood looking at herself in the mirror for a few minutes. _What was that?_ She thought _I hope it's not a premonition. No, it was just a nightmare. A simple nightmare. Calm down, Quistis. You've had premonitions before but this is just a bad dream._

She returned to her room.

Quietly she walked to her bed and sat over it. She was looking around her bedroom terrified, scared. _Three years doing this and **now** this happens... Hyne, what should I do? I'm not supposed to be scared, I'm the slayer. _She noticed a shadow next to her window and hold firmly to her sheets but then she noticed it was just a shadow from a tree from outside.

_I should call someone_, she looked at her clock, 04:53. _Everybody's sleeping. I shouldn't bother them… I guess I should try to sleep, if I can._ She lay on her bed and closed her eyes but the images of her dream keep coming, finally after fifteen minutes she was sleeping.

**-**

The next morning Squall was in his office signing some mission contracts; when suddenly his office doors were opened and Quistis with Xu behind her walked in.

"Quistis" shouted Xu, Quistis looked at Squall "I'm sorry Squall I told her you were busy but-"

"It's ok, Xu. You can leave," said Squall monotonously. Xu nodded and left closing the door of the Commander's office.

"Squall, sorry for walking in like this but I had a terrible dream, and I think it could be a premonition," said Quistis quickly.

Squall looked at her puzzled"You have premonitions? What was it about?" asked Squall, curiously. Quistis nodded, cleared her throat and told Squall everything.

**-**

In the library Rinoa and Selphie were filled with a lot ofbooks about mythical creatures. Everyday they went for two hours to the library to read about the vampires.

"Oh… oh… look at this vampire picit's scary!" said Selphie excitedly to her friend.

Rinoa smiled, "Yeah, but it's from a movie… Hey! Hear this… _A vampire is a mythical or folkloric creature said to subsist on human and/or animal blood often having magical powers and the ability to transform and it's said that_ _they require an invitation to enter a home. After that invitation, they can enter the location freely_."

Selphie look at Rinoa "Ok, maybe that's how the vampire sneaks into Garden…" Rinoa clapped her hands "Yeah! You're right... outside the Garden thesign says 'Enter allwho seek knowledge.'"

They looked at each other.

"And they can transform"added Selphie, Rinoa nodded.

**-**

Quistis had finished telling Squall her dream five minutes ago and he didn't had said anything he was just looking down.

Did he fall asleep? Because if he- 

"Do you have any idea of who could have been the guy in your dream?" asked Squall interrupting her thoughts.

"mmm… sort of, I think it was Seifer." Squall nodded.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure if it was him, but... you must think I'm crazy, right" asked Quistis looking at Squall.

He just shocked his head and scratched the back of it; Quistis felt he was really stressed with all his work and all the things that were happening in the Garden…

"One question out of this Quistis, when are you going to tell Headmaster Cid about this?" Squall commented out of nothing "I think I'll tell him tomorrow if I'm lucky maybe he already knows"

Squall nodded "Ok, going back to what we were talking… Why do you think your dream could be a premonition" asked him.

Quistis sighted"Edea told me. She told me that we, slayers, have special... abilities. We can have premonitions, visions and that kind of stuff."

_'KNOCK KNOCK'_

"Come in" said Squall from inside his office. Suddenly, the doors opened and with his usual gray trench coat, Seifer walked in. Quistis took a step backwards.

"Hey! Puberty Boy, I need you to sign this" said Seifer handling Squall a paper. Squall took it and gave it a quick look. Meanwhile Seifer was staring at Quistis.

"Anything wrong Seifer?" asked Quistis. Squall looked at them discreetly.

"Quistis… Can't I admire your beauty?" replied Seifer before smirking. "So… puber-"

"Seifer… I have to read it again later. I can't sign this by my own, have to talk with Cid" commented Squall still reading the paper, and then he looked at him "But why do you need a car with polarized windows?"

For some strange reason Quistis started sweating, she touched her hands and they were wet. _Ok… why am I scared of Seifer now? _

Her thoughts were interrupted when Seifer grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Squall "The question would be why I wouldn't need one" answered Seifer seriously, Quistis looked at Squall shocked.

"You know… I have these beautiful eyes I need to keep away from the sun –Quistis rolled her eyes- and it could come handy in missions and…well… that's it"

Squall couldn't believe what he was hearing '_A car with polarized windows to take care of his eyes… yeah right.'_

Quistis smiled "If the sun can hurt your eyes… then why don't you buy a pair of sunglasses?"

Seifer stood up and walked over to the door ignoring Quistis question, while opening it he noted "Ok, when you've talked it with Cid let me know. Bye"

After Seifer closed the door Quistis looked eagerly at Squall "So? Please, don't tell me you believe him…"

"I don't know," he said looking by the window the horrible day it was, again. "I don't believe any crap about his –gesticulating quotation marks- beautiful eyes… alright… Quistis sit down let's finish talking about your dream." She walked to the door and opened it.

"You know… I'm not feeling well. We'll continue this talk another day" said the blonde girl closing the door.

She froze.

"Bye Xu". Seifer stood up from a brown couch, which was in the elevator hallway. But he noticed _her_.

"Quistis, you going down too?"

She nodded and walked quietly towards the elevator. Seifer let her enter it first. When he entered he stood in front of the control panel, with his back to Quistis and pushed the button downwards, to 1F.

"Seifer, what are you doing?" observed Quistis.

"Nothing" simply answered him.

When the elevator was approaching the first floor, he entered a code. Quistis was getting really nervous '_What is he doing?_' She couldn't see what he was doing.

Finally the elevator stopped but the doors didn't open.

"We **must **talk," ordered Seifer approaching her.

What he wanted to talk about? As far she knew she didn't have anything to talk with him. Neverless, she nodded getting away from him.

"What's your problem? Why did you talked to me like that in Squall's office?" asked Seifer crossing his arms, confronting her.

"Since when do you care how do I talk to you?"

Seifer opened his mouth but the blue-eyed girl continued talking.

"How did you expected me to talk to you? Now, Seifer I have lot's of **important** things to do to be losing my time with you so could you open the doors" requested nicely Quistis.

He wasn't going to let her get away so easily, Seifer smirked, "Trepe, answer me!"

"I'm not going to answer you! I don't have anything to answer you" she pushed him and pressed the button to open the doors, she left running without looking back.

**-**

"What do you mean you're going alone? Quistis!" scolded Selphie to her friend over the cell phone.

"Yes, Selphie. I'll patrol alone tonight. I will be fine don't-" "BUT QUISTIS!" yelled Selphie, Quistis rolled her eyes.

"Remember I used to do this alone" remind Quistis to her friend looking through Balamb Garden's halls if someone was looking at her.

She knew her friends were worried about her but she had to do this alone, she didn't had to be scared of a stupid vampire… right?

"But… but someone wants to kill you. Quistis…" "I will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Quistis hung up her cell phone and walked out of Garden.

Dressed with a white shirt under her black leather jacket, blue jeans and her usual black combat boots she made her way towards the leafy Balamb forests only equipped with a stake.

_It's too cold out here… _The night was cold and it was raining _Great, just perfect for a patrolling night _She was shivering and all the time was looking behind her, she could sense someone was following her. She stopped.

Suddenly a vampire came running from behind her. Thankfully she dodged the attack and kicked him in the chest making him fly towards a tree; quickly he got up, ran towards Quistis, blocked a kick, and punched her in the face, they exchange a few more punches and kicks. Quistis fall down to the wet grass.

The vampire took advantage of Quistis situation and threw himself over her but quickly she kicked him on the chest again towards the same tree. He was trying to get up but he couldn't, the grass was too wet and slippery to stand up. Quistis noticed this, got to her feet and ran towards him.

He looked at her him a confused face; she looked at him and without thinking more, staked him.

_Great _she said to herself _Now, I'm covered with wet dust… "_It's weird although I've dusted him I still have that feeling that someone's following me" mumbled Quistis.

"And you're not wrong" said a male voice from behind her.

"Seifer!" shouted Quistis.

* * *

So? What do you think of it?**Please review!**


End file.
